Cage
by Suk-fong
Summary: When he told her, she was his Fate, she looked at him and instead of being free, the bars of his cage grow thicker. Nejiten, one shot.


When he told her, she was his fate, she looked at him

When he told her, she was his Fate, she looked at him. Moments passed, and she didn't say anything. His proposal still hanging there.

_his breathing is uneven, but he won't let her know. he'll never let her know._

She told him, very calmly, "I don't love you. I don't want you to come back."

He didn't say anything.

_no word would dull the pain._

She left him there.

_instead of being freed from his cage, the bars grow thicker._

Two days later, she left the village to go to another. Weapons were needed in sand, and weapons are her.

The years pasted, and he became famous in their world. Not his heritage, but his genius gave him his ranking.

He watched as his comrades,

_his friends, his family, his life._

find their hearts, and reproduce, ensuring their future as a nation of warriors.

_but not him, never him._

On nights without missions, he returned home

_alone, always, and forever alone._

to his apartment and slept.

_he didn't dream, never dreamed, because all he would dream about were her warm brown eyes, and her beautiful smile._

Her mission had been over for years, but she stayed there as a diplomat.

_she stayed for HIM, she loved HIM_

She returned to the village, holding hands with another man. She smiled, and told HIM repeatedly she loved HIM. She told HIM to always come back to her.

Her name became a taboo around him.

_don't say her name. don't. please don.t_

Comrades became distant with news of her. He was indifferent to her. She meant little.

_she is Fate. she is his in everyway but the important one. he loves her too much to want her happiness. he wants her._

It is inevitable that war comes, even more so that she is called back to fight for the village. And for the first time, since they were seventeen, they are face to face.

_it's been too long. eight years are too long_

She says, "I don't want you to come back."

_and the bars become thicker._

He walks away then.

_he would not let her see the hurt in his eyes, that he knows she would._

On missions he takes reckless risks,

_to let him die, so he can be alone with the memories he wants to forget._

executed as brilliance.

_so his secret is safe._

He doesn't have time nor chakra to guard his blind spot.

_he is busy fighting to live. he is busy fighting to die. he is looking for her, to protect her._

He doesn't notice the enemy behind him, nor does he hear the katana being unsheathed. But he hears the blade running through a body.

_like a knife cutting smoke._

He whirls around and sees her protecting him, and he knows.

_she was guarding his blind spot, because she knows, she always knows._

He destroys the enemy, as any warrior would.

_not because he touched her, wounded her, almost destroyed her._

He picks her up, and runs, to send her to a medic.

_because she can't die._

He asks her why, as they run. She tells him, she wants him to die.

He stops running.

_because it is too much. too much. why does she say that?_

"No you don't. You wouldn't take the blow if you wanted me dead." She stiffens in his arms.

_and he notices the blood. there is too much, and it is too red._

She notices, and reaches out hands to trace the lines of his face.

"The people who die…are always the ones you love the most." She says softly.

_too softly. it is not her, not her strong, independent, lively voice. it is too soft, too quiet, too dead._

"The people you don't want to come back always do."

_he is confused, but the bars grow thinner._

"I am not your Fate. Because Fate will take you, because Fate is cruel." She says, trying to read his eyes.

_he does not understand. She is his fate, but she says she is not, even though they both know she is._

Her breathing becomes laboured, and he starts running.

he runs faster than his master, and faster then his comrade because he runs to save his life, his world, his heart, her

"No…no…" she says grabbing at his shirt.

_her grip is too weak, he runs faster._

"This is Fate…you can't fight Fate and win."

He doesn't look at her.

_he will not have this image of his beautiful, strong, happy, alive lone, so broken, miserable, and dead in his mind._

Her hand touches his jaw, and forces him to look at her.

_but there is no strength in her touch._

She kisses him.

_and his cage breaks_

He kisses her.

_too hard, too long, too passionate, too desperate _

When he pulls back,

_because he can feel her fading, and it's too soon._

She smiles.

"I love you. Live please…for me."

_no don't say it. if she has to die, don't say it. don't the pain will just intensify._

He shakes his head, and tears come.

_he doesn't want to cry. he is strong, he is powerful. he can defeat any enemy._

"Good bye…my Fate." She says with her last breath. He hold her close, and tries to revive her.

_he knows it's useless, but he will not give up._

Hours past, and he is found holding her. His master takes her body from his arms, and holds him, as he stares at the heavens.

_wishing, wanting to be there with her, holding her, loving her._

He closes his eyes,

_not to cry because too many tears are being shed, and she doesn't like crying._

And builds a cage again.

_because he is a prisoner of Fate._


End file.
